Diciembre
by Weirdrock
Summary: Un paso detrás del otro, encuentras el sitio hermoso… no he olvidado tus instantes.


_**...Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad... **_

_**...**_

**Diciembre**

La nariz se le congelaba al salir a pesar de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta encima, no pudo hacer más que acomodarse el cuello de su chamarra para no sentir el intenso frío que parecía cortarle el rostro. Caminó dejando sus delatoras huellas por la nieve, su andar era lento. El vapor que de su boca salía le brindaba un poco de calor a sus mejillas cuando éste echaba a volar. Los vidrios de sus lentes se empañaban y los pequeños copos de nieve que caían impedían su visibilidad. Las manos con pequeñas laceraciones, a causa del gélido clima, las guardaba en los bolsillos de su chamarra café chocolate de gamuza tipo esquimal y eran protegidas por unos guantes de piel del mismo color. Su pantalón negro grueso, holgado, y unas botas de cuero del mismo color hacían que mantuviera el calor y no empezar a temblar. Su rostro se enfriaba al caminar, sintiendo el brusco choque del viento helado que le provocaba algunos sonrojos inconscientes. Se acercaba a su destino, aquel hermoso lugar donde aún guardaba lindos recuerdos de lo que fue alguna vez una avidez amorosa. Aciago el destino. Volvería. Eso lo sabía.

Ahí la encontró, como en todos los diciembres. Después de una despedida sin arreglo. Se mantenía alejada para admirarla mientras aun podía. Limpió sus lentes para escudriñarla mejor, en el borde del risco, observando el verdoso paisaje que se veía más allá de la blanca nieve. El viento sopló fuertemente, la indomable brisa le quitó el sombrero que protegía su cabeza dejando volar su larga cabellera castaña. Escuchó su risa y vio con atención cómo se acomodaba el cabello con sus desnudas manos.

– ¡¿No tienes frío?! –le gritó desde el lugar donde estaba. Ella volteó con esa soñadora mirada, la que tanto la distinguía.

– ¡La vista es hermosa! –al parecer ella los recuerda, no había olvidado sus instantes. ¿Cómo podría?

Reanudó el paso, pesado por el frio que sentían sus articulaciones. Subió para poder acompañarla a contemplar. El terreno era escarpado, no peligroso, si tomabas precauciones, claro estaba. Ese lugar le llamaba a saltar al vacío, quizá volaría como nunca nadie lo había hecho, tal vez su suerte sería otra. Tenía tanto que decir, pero ella ya estaba cansada de oír. Un paso detrás del otro, el viento le indicaba que apresurara su caminar, que no desperdiciara tiempo. El poco tiempo que tenían juntas. A solas.

– Otra vez rezagada –le reprochó su acompañante.

– Lo siento –no pudo articular nada más. La escena le era tan familiar que parecía volverse una rutina anual. ¿Cuántos años pasaron? Unos 4 o 5. Perdía la cuenta. Lo perdía todo cuando estaba ella muy cerca. A pesar de la sencillez que todo eso conllevaba, ella hacía lo posible por no romper su promesa, su joven y aún viviente promesa. Palpitaba.

Al igualar su altura, era lo mismo de siempre. Se sorprendía de los caminos verdes cubiertos por una pequeña capa de nieve, las casas acogedoras muy a lo lejos con musgo, flores y plantas cubriendo sus techos, aves volando por el infinito cielo azul, con inmensas nubes blancas, rompiendo el silencio con sus graznidos, perros corriendo o jugando igual que los niños. Todo eso le causaba un regocijo mezclado con aflicción, recuerdos, simples fantasmas. Un mar frío rodeaba todo, unas pequeñas cascadas resultaban bellísimas y fáciles de acceder, sus caudales terminaban desembocándose en el mar, otros simplemente se perdían. El paisaje era sencillamente hermoso, magnifico. Embelesaba su vida, el vivir en un lugar así, tan tranquilo, tan lejos de todo, tan lejos de ella.

Sintió que algo rozaba su pierna, algo caliente. Fijó la vista al suelo y encontró un perro malamute adulto, esponjado, con pequeños tonos negros recorriéndole la espalda y que se desvanecían al llegar abajo, casi por sus patas. Sus ojos azul celeste miraron con reconocimiento a los verdes, alzando las orejas pedía cariño. La morena se agachó, retiró sus guantes para guardarlos en los bolsillos y empezó a acariciarlo, el perro se dejó y comenzó a mover la cola.

– Dhuran ¿Cómo te escapaste? –como si el perro pudiera contestarle esperó su respuesta, después lo acarició con ambas manos detrás de las orejas, el perro cerró los ojos con cariño– Travieso.

– Héroe de otoño –se escuchó atrás. La chica de cabellera cobalto sólo volteó, dejando sus manos en el perro mimado. Éstas estaban cálidas bajo el espesor de su pelo suave. Aún en cuclillas estaba atónita ante lo que había dicho su compañera. Por fin prestó atención a su acompañante, quien llevaba una chamarra de invierno color beige, su pantalón azul de mezclilla gruesa y unas botas de gamuza del mismo color que su abrigo. Elegancia y femenina vanidad. Aquella mujer en la que una vez buscó cariño, igual que un niño, y encontró algo hermoso– Lo rescataste cuando eras pequeña, en otoño.

– Si –monosílabos, con ella siempre era eso ante la idea de regresar a revivir un recuerdo. Esos fantasmas que la perseguían sin parar y no la dejaban descansar. Dhuran era un cachorro cuando lo encontraron, perdido en el inmenso paisaje blanco, sobresaliente entre la tierra, respirando agitado con llantos que apenas eran audibles. Natsuki lo tomó y lo llevó a casa, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, criándolo; a su lado, el de Shizuru. Dhuran se movió con más energía al sentir como las caricias se apagaban, sin embargo no consiguió mucho, la mirada nostálgica de su dueña le preocupaba.

– Vayamos a casa –le pidió la castaña. Sin esperarla empezó a caminar. Natsuki sólo se puso de pie, caminando detrás de ella y muy cerca de ambas las seguía Dhuran. Shizuru detuvo su paso para que pudieran alcanzarla, el perro la miraba y parecía sonreírle, se abalanzó sobre ella y pedía ser apapachado. Ella sólo sonrió ante el acto que era normal en el perro y lo consintió.

– ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? –preguntó una vez que la alcanzó.

– Bien, no me quejo. Es difícil. –dijo reanudando su camino.

– Bióloga marina… –esa era la carrera que había elegido, por eso se fue, por esa razón la dejó ir– aquí también hay animales Shizuru.

– Lo sé, pero no quiero limitarme –ella no iba a impedirlo, que se superara, que cumpliera sus sueños. Eso estaba bien ¿no? – ¿y a ti? ¿Cómo te va en el negocio familiar?

– Tranquilo –dijo mirando a Dhuran, su perro estrella en el trineo.

La pregunta clave, esa que nunca se atrevía a realizar. Todos los días del año le carcomía las entrañas, pero sería demasiado egoísta hacerlo. Sus ojos al principio de sus años lejos eran suplicantes, ahora estaban sosegados, ofuscados siempre estaban en ausencia de su presencia. Y no sabía qué hacer, ya no sabía cómo llevar la situación.

– He pensado en venir más tiempo, quizá no sólo en diciembre. Un poco más. –una gran sonrisa salió de su rostro, pero no volteó a ver a su acompañante quien vacilaba en sus pasos ante el comentario. Casi tropezó con un montículo de nieve que tal vez algún niño hizo por diversión. La gente que estaba a su alrededor no pareció notarlo, todos estaban en lo suyo, muy ensimismados, como en unos momentos ella lo estaba, hasta que ese comentario surgió de la boca de Shizuru. Los ojos le brillaron y una cálida sonrisa adorno su pálido rostro. La nevada había menguado y el frio era asiduo todo el día, pero había disminuido– ¿Qué opinas?

– Está bien –dijo sonriendo con más énfasis al ver a Shizuru voltear para recibir su respuesta.

– Si, supongo. Diciembre no alcanza. –no pudo ocultar la tristeza en su voz al decirlo.

Habían llegado a la casa, hecha de madera con techo de teja roja, de planta baja nada más. Pequeña pero acogedora. Una gruesa capa de nieve adornaba la teja. La cerca de madera que rodeaba la casa y el gran parque que había a un costado, con numerosos árboles a su rededor. Perros que se asomaban por la cerca, Husky Siberiano, Malamute, Alaskan. Muchos emocionados por el regreso de la peliazul y con ellos la sorpresa de la visita de Shizuru. Parecían recibirla alegres, igual que la dueña, gozosos de que pudieran darles cariño.

– Chicos, saluden a Shizuru –pidió Natsuki a todos los perros, los cuales empezaban a ladrar muy dócilmente. Shizuru se acercó para poder saludar a cada uno con una caricia en la cabeza. Contenta de regresar al que una vez fue su hogar. Mientras tanto Natsuki abría la puerta para entrar. Shizuru detrás de ella pensaba en que a la que no había saludado era a la peliazul.

La castaña sonrió a los perros a manera de despedida, tenía que entrar a la casa. Se encaminó para la puerta y brincó el pequeño escalón que permitía adentrarse en ésta. Sacudió sus botas para quitar los residuos de nieve, terminada la tarea cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Sus ojos empezaron a buscar con timidez a la morena. Al fin dio con ella.

Shizuru acechaba a Natsuki, quien se encontraba cerca de la chimenea de ladrillo poniendo leña para prender fuego cuidadosamente, para calentar un poco el lugar. Cuando se levantó victoriosa de su fuego se sorprendió al tener a Shizuru tan cerca. Su corazón latió bruscamente y un sonrojo abordó su rostro. Predecible. La castaña la abrazó, con todo ese cariño que se guardaba todo un año para verla después y sólo darle un abrazo, buscando transmitirle la necesidad de su cuerpo esclavo del otro. La morena, tarde como siempre, lo correspondió. No de la manera esperada. Cada año sus abrazos perdían fuerza y a Shizuru la llenaba de incertidumbre su cambio, lo sentía. Natsuki se quitó sus lentes, inservibles dentro de casa, rompiendo el abrazo se dirigió a la mesa y los dejo ahí.

– Te ves bien con lentes, ¿son los de tu madre? –la peliazul solo asintió con la cabeza. Su madre había muerto años atrás, su padre le siguió en pocos años. Shizuru se quedó con ella hasta que decidió que era tiempo de que Natsuki supiera lo que es responsabilidad y todo lo que la palabra lleva consigo. Le dolía más de lo que aparentaba.

– No tengo comida –dijo para amainar la presión.

– No tienes quien cocine, que es diferente –Shizuru se rio por lo bajo, sabía que Natsuki no era de esas que se dedicara a cocinar o a hacer quehaceres del hogar. Hacia lo que podía y la evidencia era el orden que mantenía en la casa, posiblemente casi no hacía alboroto. Esos ojos esmeraldas la miraban, un poco avergonzada de su promesa del año pasado – ¿Y dónde quedo la que iba a cocinar esta vez?

– ¡Oe! –Natsuki solo hizo un mohín cruzándose de brazos– No tuve tiempo.

Ni siquiera a llamarla se había dedicado, pero la pena siempre pudo más que ella. El coraje frente a Shizuru le faltaba. ¿Qué tal si la incomodaba? ¿Y si estaba ocupada? ¿Quizá no era el momento adecuado? Todos los días pensaba lo mismo y terminaba por no hacer nada. La culpa le hacía un leve cosquilleo, pero pensar que sería una negativa por parte de la castaña le aterraba. Esperó a que Shizuru le hablara, como los años anteriores, sin embargo esta vez ella tampoco le habló. Cuando recibió su carta diciendo que vendría en diciembre no sabía cómo reaccionar "donde siempre" decía y eso lo tenía muy presente. Sólo pudo sentirse momentáneamente desbordante de felicidad, después una vorágine que la consumía rápidamente dejándola en su más mínimo ser, ese que le hacía ver que la quería, necesitaba y deseaba, muy cerca, demasiado. La echaba de menos, cada día era un horrible castigo, el peor de todos. Incertidumbre, luego convicción. Pero pronto se iría, lo sabía y eso le causaba aflicción. Tantos sentimientos no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Que abrumador.

Shizuru inspeccionaba el lugar, miró una cajetilla de cigarros que la disgusto bastante. Fue al refrigerador, sintió alivio al no encontrar alcohol, solamente eso le faltaba. Manejar un trineo en estado de ebriedad no sería buena idea, de sólo imaginar a Natsuki en una situación así se le erizó la piel. Buscó más alimentos para preparar una comida decente, y los encontró. Salchichas y huevo bastaban y con un café estaría perfecto.

– Compré té, Shizuru –dijo mostrándole la cajita de color verde. La nombrada sólo puso una cara de fascinación y le arrebató la caja con ímpetu– Prepáralo como tú sabes. Alimentaré a mis niños.

Natsuki salió por la puerta trasera. Atentos a cualquier ruido sus perros se arrojaron sobre ella, tirándola a la fría crueldad de la nevada, lamiéndole la cara, cada uno peleando por darle cariño a su dueña, la ojiverde reía a carcajadas. Después de todo no estaba tan sola. Los perros recibieron gratamente sus alimentos, fuertes tenían que estar para la pesada tarea que hacían. Pero su fuerza siempre hacia que la peliazul cayera al suelo, en la suave y fría nieve. Sintió un leve ardor en las laceraciones que tenían sus manos, las tenía que curar.

– Tienes que curarte eso –como si le hubieran leído la mente, Shizuru estaba detrás de ella en la puerta que daba al patio trasero, donde se encontraba Natsuki sentada a unos metros– Lo hare yo, si gustas –la aludida sólo sonrío como respuesta, tomando la mano que Shizuru le tendió para ayudarla.

Una vez que terminaron de comer y de jugar con los perros, se fueron a la habitación, donde Shizuru guardaba un pequeño botiquín, pues cada vez que venía tenía que curar a Natsuki de sus constantes heridas en las manos o en el rostro. Cuando eran en el rostro aprovechaba para acariciarla y besarle las mejillas, esta vez su cara estaba intacta.

Sentándose en el borde de la cama, con un poco de agua tibia, Shizuru humedeció un trapo con el que limpió sus manos con cuidado, después aplicó un poco de alcohol a lo que su compañera sólo frunció en ceño. Las vendó delicadamente, sabía que para mañana las vendas no estarían en su lugar, siempre pasaba eso. Se quedó un momento con sus manos entre las suyas, frías como siempre fueron. Las soltó para abrazarla nuevamente. Natsuki correspondió ahora con más avidez, como agradecimiento a sus manos que ahora estarían mejor. Recordó su piel cálida, aquella que siempre adquiría calor con sólo rozarla. Suspiró, no lo pudo evitar. Quizá este año se atreva a decirle, tal vez pueda hacer algo para apaciguar el dolor que ambas compartían, pues ahora la distancia estaba ganando. Algo que prometió que jamás pasaría.

– ¿Tienes a alguien más? –lo soltó así sin más, con una voz trémula, con miedo. Aún abrazándola pudo sentir el sobresalto que tuvo su compañera ante la brusca pregunta. No hubo respuesta. Sintió su palpitar, hasta lo podía escuchar en el silencio abrumador. Mentirosa.

– No, no, Natsuki –dijo con un tono preocupante– No, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

– No lo sé –rió con nerviosismo. El abrazo seguía vivo, reforzándose. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no sabía de qué eran, felicidad o angustia. A lo mejor sólo lo necesitaba, que salieran. Como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

– ¡No! –ahora estaba un poco molesta. Veracidad ante sus palabras que parecían decir mil falacias cada una– Tú tampoco, lo prometiste, Natsuki… lo prometimos –susurró soltándola y tomándola por los hombros sacudiéndola para que despertara de su letargo. Las lágrimas salieron primero de la castaña, muriendo en su regazo, algunas entre las colchas de la cama y otras caían en las manos vendadas de la morena. La soltó y prosiguió a secarse las lágrimas con el brazo. La peliazul estaba anonadada.

– ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Natsuki después de un rato, más para sí que para la castaña.

– Si ¿tú no? –carraspeó Shizuru.

– Un poco –sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los rojos, mirándolos con intenso cariño, desbordante de amor y necesidad, esa mirada que siempre Shizuru le dedicaba –Posiblemente mucho.

Shizuru solamente empezó a reírse y a repetirse muchas veces lo estúpidas que eran en la mente, la abrazó con fuerza otra vez, antes de dejar que Natsuki contestara la tomó por el rostro y la besó en los labios, sus labios fríos y resecos, ante los suyos cálidos y suaves. Cuestión de clima, pensaba ella. Cuando sintió que la correspondían pasó sus brazos lentamente alrededor de su cuello haciendo más presión y acortando la distancia. Estaba sonrojada, por el atrevimiento, por la sensación embriagante que un sólo beso le provocaba, sus ojos cerrados aun permitían la salida de una que otra lagrima, por alegría quería suponer.

Natsuki la abrazó por la cintura, acariciando su espalda por encima de la ropa. Parecía que todo estaba perdonado, como si nada en esos años hubiera pasado, como si Shizuru nunca la hubiera abandonado y ella la hubiera dejado partir.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Shizuru miraba intensamente a Natsuki, la examinaba, observaba todo eso que era suyo, las cejas fuertemente marcadas pero bien delineadas, sus finos labios rosas ante su pálida piel, la suave textura de su cutis ya acabada por los fríos, sus ojos verdes brillosos y profundos, su cabello que hacía un hermoso contraste con su rostro, la nariz perfecta, pero con algunas raspaduras y cicatrices. Era demasiado para ella.

Natsuki, por otra parte, sentía alivio, tranquilidad de saber que todo estaba bien, que casi nada había cambiado. La adoraba, era lo que más quería por sobre todo. Lo que antes fue se quedó en el pasado, ahora disfrutaba su presente donde estaba con ella. Y lo más seguro el futuro también lo querría así. Shizuru le dedicó esa mirada que tanto conocía, aquella que le decía que todo estaba perdonado, como la de una niña pequeña.

Así pasaron los días. Los cortos días que Shizuru pasaba a lado de Natsuki. La ojirubi la amaba con locura y frenesí, casi perdiendo la cordura que la caracterizaba, sin embargo no podía hacer nada para que ella la quisiera en mismas magnitudes, por más que muriera de ganas por que las cosas fueran equivalentes, más justas. Quizá era pedir mucho. El verla feliz, como ahora, le bastaba y sobraba. Pero el amor no se pide, se da. Si tienes amor, dalo, si no, pues no. Y eso hacia ella, sin lugar a dudas.

Afuera de casa estaba Natsuki con Dhuran, despidiéndose de Shizuru, ambos, con una gran sonrisa. Este año fue mejor que muchos otros, posiblemente fue el hecho de que ahora si tomó el valor para preguntar todo lo que le agobiaba. Otra vez con la promesa de hablarle o enviarle cartas Shizuru se despidió de la mujer que amaba. Una vez más partiría recargada de ese amor que le era suficiente para suspirar por otro año entero. Cuando regresara no perdería el tiempo y la besaría como si no hubiera fin. Tal vez llegaría más allá como en tiempos pasados. Eso que extrañaba tanto, que anhelaba y veneraba. Su amor vehemente le permitía soportar mucho, hasta lo que parecía imposible.

– Eres un soñador entre los locos –Dijo Natsuki antes de despedirse con un tierno beso– Regresa pronto, Shizuru – Dhuran ladró como diciendo que no tardase tanto.

– Quizá –dijo Shizuru despidiéndose con la mano. Natsuki pensó que la palabra sonaba muy vacía, muy simple, que sería mejor que le dijera… – Te veo en diciembre. Ya volveré el año que viene.

**…**

**N/A: Pues que decirles… la historia la hice con mucha inspiración, en un momento algo crítico, es corta pero a mí me agrada bastante. Espero y a ustedes también les haya gustado. Realmente significa mucho para mí… Muchas gracias a todos los queridos lectores. Y un agradecimiento especial a **_**Kuro na Ookami**_**, quien me ayudo a corregir muchas cosas [: **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
